Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 8 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 16 }{ 2 } $
Solution: $ = 5 \times 8 + 6 \times 8 $ $ = 40 + 6 \times 8 $ $ = 40 + 48 $ $ = 88 $